


The Tribunal: Toki And Magnus

by Saintstone



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, One Shot, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintstone/pseuds/Saintstone
Summary: Something I had worked on to connect to anothers work but it didn't turn out that way - instead I retooled it to be its own solo short thing. Hope it's still enjoyable! The Tribunal's serious but completely bonkers tone has always been a highlight.
Relationships: Magnus Hammersmith/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Tribunal: Toki And Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had worked on to connect to anothers work but it didn't turn out that way - instead I retooled it to be its own solo short thing. Hope it's still enjoyable! The Tribunal's serious but completely bonkers tone has always been a highlight.

“Welcome back to the Dethklok Minute! Do we have a juicy story for you today! Rumors have been spreading between the relationship of Toki Wartooth and Magnus Hammersmith but last night they were caught leaving a certain kind of club together ‘wink wink.’ I guess the secret is out of the closet now.”

The giant screen freezes behind Senator Stampingston displaying an awkward moment between the budding romance of Toki Wartooth and Magnus Hammersmith.

“Gentleman, as you know the news has been filled with the shocking pairing between Toki Wartooth and the disgraced former Dethklok member Magnus Hammersmith. Their confirmation as a couple has sent shockwaves throughout Dethklok’s fangirls causing riots and mass mayhem…General Crozier,” the Senator gives voice to the General.

“Intelligence operatives were able to obtain Mr. Hammersmith’s medical records revealing that Dethklok themselves paid for his recovery mainly at the demands of Toki Wartooth.”

Vater Orlaag interjects, “Puzzling...why would the fly aid the spider which trapped it in its web.

The Senator retakes the floor, “But even more puzzling and potentially dangerous is what could happen with this budding ‘romance.’ Here to tell us more is our curse expert Dr. Maurice Helsephentapanstenmurmur.”

“Toki Wartooth recently underwent catastrophic trauma, torture and mutilation at the hands of his former kidnapper and now apparent lover, Magnus Hammersmith. It is my understanding that his own father put him through similar tortures which he never interpreted as anything but paternal love. Toki has no doubt manifested similar feelings of adoration for Magnus as a result. The Curse of Toki failed to claim Magnus Hammersmith when his emotions manifested and has yet to do so still.”

“Dear God,” the Senator interrupts, “Does that mean…”

“Yes. Toki’s curse is fueled by the immense love he feels for anything and with Magnus Hammersmith reciprocating and nurturing this love it will only grow more and more. Even curses have their limits and I fear to even tell you what could happen should we reach that point. This could be the end of the world as we know it.”

“Hmmm,” Salacia speaks up, “Let the tribulations of romance and courtship take course.”


End file.
